Confesion : Mi Caballero
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: podemos ser poetas en un sueño y luego reflexionar en la hermosa poesia de la vida...


**Confesión: Dulce Rendición, Mi Caballero **

**Los días eran grises a pesar de la primavera de mi juventud, el sol o la lluvia no cambiaban mi visión (Cuando vives en un mismo estado de tinieblas o luz no distingues los cambios a tu alrededor). La luz no alumbro nunca mis ojos no podían ver luz alguna en las sonrisas de muchos y solo podía ver en ella placeres engañosos y pasajeros como los que hablaba la filosofía de la antigua Grecia, una felicidad tan falsa como los antifaces en una obra de teatro así era el corazón del hombre.**

**Un día como todos los demás con el dolor de la indiferencia mezclada con un sofisma de misericordia y la mentira a flor de piel, latía mi corazón con fuerza y dolor. Al ver las lenguas de personajes cercanos para reforzar la muralla con su desprecio, desconfianza, indiferencia e injusticia que se acoplaban al rencor que consumía rápidamente la única puerta que quizás podrían haber utilizado muchas personas para una verdadera sinceridad…Amor.**

**Sus palabras eran simples charcos de lodo en el camino que poco a poco me llevaban a un inmerso camino de sombras y no veía importancia alguna en seguir por el, ahora mientras mi alma perdida entre las tinieblas de la soledad y la culpa, me obligaban a abrazar temblorosa mis piernas, buscando calor donde solo podía sentir frio uno que me desmembraba cada alegría de lo que podría considerar mi vida, cada momento de sinceridad se veía oscurecido por las mentiras y el engaño, sentía que los valerosos caballeros de la verdadera felicidad habían muerto para mí y escuche sus cadáveres caer uno a uno en medio de las sombras.**

**La luz, un anhelo zozobrante en cada latido del corazón que buscaba la verdad en medio de tantas falsedades. Una noche de penumbras como las demás en las que podría alumbrar una luciérnaga y no podría distinguirla, era el mundo que muchos ciegos podrían correr y no encontrarían la anhelante salida, Una voz rompió el desesperante silencio a pesar de las densas tinieblas que se quebraron como pedazos de vidrio al resonar de sus palabras:**

"_**Yo soy la luz, te guiare y yo tu camino te alumbrare"**_** V. Mendoza**

**Y ese pequeño rayo de luz ilumino mis ojos, ese fue el comienzo de un doloroso, alegre y brillante camino, donde mis caballeros perdidos a pesar de morir en la oscuridad mucho tiempo atrás habían renacido como un nuevo guerrero cuya armadura era aun más resistente que las anteriores y su espada tan poderosa que ningún herrero hubiera sido capaz de forjar tal hermosura y cuya presencia hace retumbar los cimientos de las montañas.**

"_**Tus fuerzas no fueron suficientes, pero todo tu dolor me ha reforzado más que nunca"**_**  
En ese instante lo ame más que nunca, mis piernas temblorosas no podían sostenerme y de repente sus brazos me tomaron con fuerza. Sus ojos llenos de un brillo especial que me quito el aliento y me hizo agarrarme con fuerza a sus hombros infundiéndome confianza, y alegría la cual había perdido tiempo atrás me decían con ternura: ¡**_**Confía en mí, porque soy capaz de todo porque te amo**_**!**

**Y allí fue donde entendí con su mirada y la mía fijamente uno en el otro, que aquel mundo gris era una simple faceta de mi vida que ocultaba de mi vista a mi amado, quien siempre lucho desesperadamente para llamar mi atención a través de ese mundo de tinieblas para crear una abertura y recibirme entre sus brazos sanando todas las heridas de mi corazón y decirme: **_**"Te he estado esperando, amada mía…"**_

**Mi corazón latió de prisa de solo pensar que había hecho todo eso por mi y desperté…un sueño…mi cabeza se movió a un lado confusa aun, mis ojos se posaron a un lado de mi cama en medio de la claridad que alumbraba mi cuarto sombrío, el viento de las aspas del abanico movía vehemente las hojas de un libro en mi cabecera. Aquel libro que me llamo la atención por mucho tiempo y aun lo hace, y al ver la página entreabierta encontré mi sueño hecho realidad…un gran Amor. Entonces pude musitar a mi caballero, la fuente de mi inspiración…**

_**Él Espíritu Santo. **_

**1 Juan 4: 7-19**


End file.
